This invention relates to a novel heterocyclic ether or thioether linkage containing urea compounds, a process for producing the same and an insecticides containing the same.
A variety of insecticides have been put to practical use by years of research and development of insecticides, and these insecticides have contributed to improvement of the productivity of agricultural and horticultural product.
However, there is still a need to develop novel insecticides having more excellent insecticidal properties.
Concerning heterocyclic ether or thioether linkage containing urea compounds, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 106475/1979 describes that substituted ether linkage containing urea compounds can be used as insecticides. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 98153/1980 describes naphthyl ether linkage containing urea compounds and insecticidal action thereof.
The heterocyclic ether or thioether linkage containing urea compounds having a quinoline or quinoxaline skeleton, however, are novel compounds which have not been described in literature. After strenuous effort in developing novel and useful insecticides, the present inventors have newly found such compounds.